


Fuck Annabelle: Creation

by hittingdeck



Series: Life [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Buzzfeed, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Movie Theatre, Trans Rich Goranski, im ready to die, it just happens, lots of cussing, sorry - Freeform, writer michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hittingdeck/pseuds/hittingdeck
Summary: Where in Michael is a movie reviewer who chooses to view a spicy bi instead.





	Fuck Annabelle: Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Its been like 100 years since I've written on here lmao but hi im back :) 
> 
> theres some cussing and shit but i actually wrote like a cute one-shot
> 
> also I havent seen annabelle creation

Michael had absolutely no shame in going to see movies alone, even if it was on opening night. He worked as a movie reviewer for Buzzfeed, and he nearly never got invited to premieres, so him paying eight dollars for a friday night release wasn’t uncommon. He stood in line behind a group of teenagers, one earbud in, playing a Grateful Dead album just loud enough to drown out one of the girls in front of him, her squeaky voice putting him on edge. Annabelle: Creation was, of course, a popular movie, but he wasn’t excited to be dealing with a theatre full of Gremlins. 

 

The old man in the ticket booth game him a sad look when he asked for just one ticket, but Michael just smiled, and walked along with his ticket. He walked straight to the snack counter, which also had a fairly long line. He managed to get in front of the teenagers from the ticket line, as all of the girls had migrated to the bathroom. The people in front of him were an odd bunch. A tall, gangly guy that looked somewhat familiar stood with a slouch, wearing a slightly oversized, heavy looking jacket. The girl holding his hand was quite a bit shorter, and was wearing a maroon dress, green jacket, and black leggings, her open hand flailing about as she excitedly spoke about something, the taller boy gazing at her with soft expression. The third person was even shorter than the girl, and was doing a little wiggle like dance. The dude wore an atrocity outfit of a pair of green skinny jeans, a red Love, Simon t-shirt, and a pair of bright red Doc Martens, the colour matching a stripe in his hair. He had freckles and skin grafting on the bare part of his arms, and he seemed to be listening to what the girl was saying.Michael was fucking smitten already.

 

The boy in the red boots laughed loudly, snorting slightly, and Michael could literally feel his heart scream at him to stop being so gay. The group of three went to the girl at cash, and Michael caught himself listening intently to hear the mystery boys’ voice. He was rudely interrupted when the other cashier, a bored looking boy, cleared his throat loudly. Michael quickly rushed over, ordering himself a red slushie and medium popcorn. The boy and his friends were still waiting when Michael got his snacks, and with a final glance, he turned to head to the theatre to find a good seat.

 

-

 

There are two kinds of people who choose seats in a movie theatre. There are the intellectuals, like Michael, who sit in the seats just above the bar, in the middle, for the best seats and a foot rest, and there are the damn fools. Michael managed to snag an open spot on the row above the row, giving his long legs a good amount of space. He put his popcorn on the seat next his for a moment so he could situate his drink and coat situation, and then he settled into his seat, popcorn back in his hand. 

  
“Um, excuse me? Do you mind if we pop a squat next to ya?” Michael wanted to groan at whoever was about to ruin his movie experience, but when he looked up, he saw the boy in red again. Up close, he was even prettier, with soft looking pink cheeks and a perfect face. Michael didn’t realize he was staring until the guy huffed.

  
“Dude? What the fuck?” Michael shook his head.

“No- wait no, I mean yes. Yeah, you guys can um… sit here. Yeah.” Michael sat up a bit as the boy in red sat next to him, slouching over just a bit. His friends sat beside him, already all over each other. He looked over at them, and then back to Michael.

 

“Welp, looks like my friends have fused into a gross monster. Hi, I’m Rich.” He spoke like honey, and Michael’s heart fluttered at his slight lisp.

 

“As long as they keep their clothes on, you can’t do much to stop them. Michael.” He tried to smile like it was a normal, common thing for a rat writer to be speaking to such a little angel. Rich smirked, leaning towards him a bit, almost comfortably. The lights started to go down, and Michael’s eyes became trained on the screen, ready for the previews. A few passed for other horror movies, getting a small “fuck that” from Rich at the It preview. When the movie started, Rich pulled out a large bag of M&M caramel chocolates. He ripped the bag open with his teeth.    
  


“How the  _ fuck _ did you get that in here?” Michael whisper-yelled, gesturing to the pound of candies. Rich gave a wave over to his friends, the two nearly laying on each other, both watching the screen, holding hands. “Girls’ bags hold  _ anything _ , dude.” He held the bag up for Michael to take a couple. 

 

“A man truly after my heart.” Rich smiled softly at that, which morphed into a devilish smirk.

“More like after your ass.” Michael laughed softly. “You’d be the only one.” Rich didn’t respond.

 

-

 

The movie wasn’t all that scary to Michael, but Rich sure got a few kicks out of it. He tended to jump sort of in Michael’s direction, which was solid for Michael. Arms full of cute scared guy? Count him in. When the movie ended, Michael realized he probably should have been paying more attention to the actual acting and horror elements than the boy next to him. Oh well.

 

Rich smiled at him as the house lights faded in. 

“Hey, um, this might be kinda weird, but my friends wanted to go to McDonalds after the movie… wanna come?” He seemed a little nervous, a slight lisp infiltrating his words. Michael could notice him rubbing his arm slightly.

“Sounds litty-titty.”

“If you ever say those God-damn words again, I will destroy you.”

 

Rich laughed, and stood up. He slouched slightly, then straightened his back, letting the bone stretch. Michael stood beside him, wiping down his jumper from the crumbs. Rich tapped the shoulder of the other guy, who turned.

“Jeremy, this is Michael. Mind if he comes with?” Jeremy shrugged, and put out a sweaty hand to shake Michael’s.

“Better than you being a third wheel.” The girl made a high squawk sound.

“Rich isn’t the third wheel! He decided on the movie! He’s like… a unicycle and we’re the unnecessary back wheels turning it into a tricycle.” She smiled up at Michael.

“I’m Christine!”

“Michael.” He smiled back.

Rich took Michael’s arm, “tally ho, hoes!” They all laughed, and Christine lead them out of the aisle.

 

-

 

“So you’re a child and youth major?” Michael and Rich were a solid ten feet behind Christine and Jeremy, the couple in front holding hands, chatting.

Rich nodded. “I’m not totally sure what I want to do yet, but I know I want to help kids.” He bit his bottom lip. “:Like… not enough people care about making sure kids and teens are happy and mentally healthy. I was in a really bad place in high school, did a lot of drugs, got mean. I want to stop that from happening to other kids. What about you?” Michael let out a low whistle.

 

“Man, this isn’t going to sound impressive at all. I already graduated a two-year journalism program, I’m a movie reviewer for Buzzfeed now, and I do a little behind the scenes stuff with the Unsolved Network. Just a bit of writing. I really want to have like… a comedy show or something.”

 

Rich wapped his arm. “Dude! That’s super cool! Not impressive my ass.” He laughed. Rich looked up at Christine and Jeremy. “She wants to be a stage manager, Jeremy is in school for film production. Most of my friends are art kids.”

“Art kids are li-”

“Don’t you-”

“Tty titty!” 

“GOD FUCK!” Rich yelled, stopped walking. He laughed loudly, leaning on Michael, who had a similar response. 

Rich wiped around his eyes, showing off his semicolon tattoo.

“Let’s fuckin’ ditch them.”

“Fuck yeah.”

Rich grabbed Michael’s hand, and Michael felt whole.

**Author's Note:**

> plz,,, plz comment im but a sad bi that needs validation
> 
> The next in the series should come real soon!!
> 
> Azura


End file.
